In the following Patent Document 1 is disclosed, for dissolving a problem “for the user to enjoy the video, which is displayed in 2D manner, and the video, which is displayed in 3D manner, respectively, from a beginning” (see [0010] of the Patent Document 1), “comprising: a display means, being exchangeable between 2D display and 3D display, a determining means for determining if application data to be displayed on said display means is video for use of the 2D display or video data for use of the 3D display, and a control means for displaying a result of determination made by said determining means on said display means before displaying said application data on said display means” (see [0010] of the Patent Document 1), as a means for dissolving that.